


Paradise Circus

by homicz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, but don't blink or you'll miss it, mentioned: lydia/malia, scisaac brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homicz/pseuds/homicz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Isaac falls in love, all at once and without warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Circus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_the_icing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_the_icing/gifts).



An older woman from the Office of International Relations and Mobility informed him yesterday about the Mentor system one of the University student organisations is running to help exchange students like himself. He's supposed to meet his mentor – Sergio – fifteen minutes ago. He checks again if there's another Starbucks cafe close to Museo Nacional Del Prado, checks his phone and Facebook and cannot help but start to get annoyed.

Oficina de Relaciones Internacionales y Movilidad, he repeats quietly several times. The office is kind of far away from the part of Complutense University of Madrid he'll be studying at - and even farther from the place he calls home now - but he's thinking about going there and telling them exactly where they can stick that program when the doors open and she walks in.

 

He knew she was alive, she did contact Boyd after all, but he did not expect to run into her in Europe.

In fact, he did not expect to see her at all.

 

(And this is how Isaac falls in love, all at once and without warning. It is kind of a shock to his system, like missing the last step when he carries a lot of books or his lacrosse equipment. It is unexpected but not unwelcomed and he definitely does not fight it).

((He definitely does not regret falling in love with Erica Reyes)).

 

He inhales sharply when her eyes meet his and she almost, almost steps outside. But then she takes a deep breath (he can hear it like he is standing next to her, imagines the air coming out of her mouth) and instead starts walking straight to him.

She is wearing one of those coordinates Lydia does not like. He tries not to stare at the naked skin of her stomach but it is kind of hard. Especially when he notices that she works out (her stomach looks really great, A+, would totally like to touch).

Her hair is a little bit darker now, pinned on the top of her head in some kind of a strange ponytail. Surprisingly, he has to admit to himself, she wears almost no make-up.

Erica looks confident when she stops next to his table and he almost believes her act. Hopes he makes her think he believes her act. Hopes she does not see how much power she has over him already.

He decides to use his werewolf senses to read her, yes. She is clearly surprised and confused. A little bit nervous.

But she is also excited and, he dares to hope he is not reading it wrong, happy to see him.

 

Erica is human and Sergio is an ass.

Woah, Scott says moving closer to his camera, you met Erica? And who’s Sergio?

Sergio is Isaac’s Mentor. Or was. He was supposed to show the Uni to Isaac, explain the system here, maybe drink a beer or two together. But then he met Ingrid from Norway and decided to ask her out. Before they left together Sergio told Erica about Ivan from France he was supposed to meet. And since Ingrid obviously liked him more, he’s her Mentor now.

Ivan from France?, Scott asks almost pouring his milk next to his cereals. Oh, he laughs, that’s you I guess. Anyway, what about Erica?

Erica lives alone in a flat her father bought her after she ‘came back from the dead’. Has some minor health issues but did not have any epilepsy attacks. She is studding criminology. Wears almost only co-ords and flats. Rides a Vespa. Does not think about coming back to USA. Smells like watermelon and sky. Does not ask about BH. And her waist is kind of smaller now.

Scott snorts into his food and shakes his head.

Dear God, he laughs, you’ll propose to her in no time. Don’t forget to invite me to your wedding.

Isaac shows him his middle finger and end the call.

 

He visits Danny in London. And hanging around with Danny means hanging around with Jackson-the-asshole too. Means also drinking a little bit too much and not talking about their past.

_Dude_ , Danny says and Isaac realizes he's not been listening, _just call her._

_It's one in the morning_ , he replies and drinks another beer. And another one. By two a.m. Jackson is running without his clothes on and no one seems to know why. Isaac takes a photo and sends it to Erica. She calls him 20 seconds later roaring with laughter.

_I see you're having fun_ , she says after calming down.

He looks at all the people around him, rolls eyes when Danny winks at him and replies, _not really._

At least, not until now.

 

He sees her again at a party two days later. She’s wearing a sequin top and skirt and, he realizes when they collide, no bra.

Shouldn’t you, she says throwing her head back, I don’t know… be better at that?

He catches her hip to steady her before he can stop himself, brings her closer when a drunk couple stumbles close to them, tries not to think about how smooth her skin feels under his palm. Fails.

I wasn’t paying attention, he whispers running his palm down her back. Decides to make a move because you know what? You live only once after all.

 

Erica tastes like beer and cherries with a hint of tequila.

Una cerveza, he thinks before pushing his tongue into her mouth, or was it un? Who gives a damn.

He does not stop her when she steps closer to him, does not catch her hand when it travels from his chest down close to his pants. He bites down on her lip none too gently when she touches his cock through his jeans.

He inhales her scent and decides to make another move, catches  her hand and pushes her up the stairs. Erica laughs when she stumbles and moves her hips seductively making him even more hard.

You know, she says upstairs, God only knows how many people had sex here. This place has probably ten times more bacterias than any public toilet.

Perhaps, he admits leading her to one of the rooms down the hall, that’s why we’re going to use the wall.

She laughs then, sounding surprisingly sober and happy, and he realizes he might have been played after all.

He closes the door behind them and pushes Erica against the closest wall, slips one of  his hands under her top and another under the skirt, bites hard on her neck but groans when she rubs her ass against his crotch.

It would be easy to let her take control but he fells like he needs to make it good for her, needs to makes sure she’ll come back for more and not let him behind again. So he catches her nipple between his fingers and pushes his other hand into her panties, makes her come against his hand.

Good God, she whispers clutching to the wall, I did not expect you to be that good at sex.

Isaac laughs.

 

(He reads her text again and wonders how falling in love must be like for Erica. If she woke up one day feeling all warm inside or was it more like jumping into icy cold water on a warm day. Is she surprised.)

((He wonders if she regrets falling for someone like him.))

That’s when Malia attacks.

 

He is tired and bruised and hates his life. He agreed to help Malia control her shift while she was sightseeing Europe with Lydia. He should have let Allison handle that. Instead he walked straight into hell with his head high up in the clouds. He can only blame himself now.

There’s a soft knock on his door and he almost ignores it but then realizes there’s only one person in the whole city that knows where he lives.

Erica has her hair down and is wearing his BH lacrosse team shirt. He knows it’s his because she borrowed it from him shortly after she got turned. Borrowed and never gave it back.

There’s a part of him that likes the fact she’s wearing his name very, very much. He lets himself enjoy that.

 

She kisses his scars and rolls her eyes when he tells her how he got them. Pulls down his boxers and strokes him several times before kissing the tip of his cock and rolling condom onto him.

He stills almost immediately when she takes him in and catches her hips between his hands.

What are you doing?, she asks when he does not move but does not take his hands from her hips either.

I’m…, he hesitates and decides – to hell with it, be honest man, you’re tight. It would be too easy for me to finish right now.

She cocks her eyebrow and Isaac keeps her still when she tries to move.

I’m thinking about Derek, he admits and Erica roars with laugher. It feels really strange – he is not sure because of the fact that he is inside her or because this is one of the most unromantic things to say.

Erica calms herself down and brings her hand between her legs making him groan.

I always thought, she says circling her clit, that guys in such situations think about Greenberg. Or Coach Finstock. Or Greenberg with Finstock.

Her other hand slips under the shirt she’s still wearing and Isaac sees her playing with one of her nipples impatiently.

_Peter_ , he says and moves his hips, _usually I think about Peter. It's not working now._

Erica drops her hands and moves them across his chest, rolls her hips against his, smiles, _you can even think about Gerrard. I don't mind as long as you make me come._

 

_Why Madrid?_ , she asks him leaving his bathroom in the morning and drying her hair with a towel, _Why not, I don't know, London instead?_

His speechless for a moment, just admiring her naked body in a daylight before answering carefully, _I was thinking about doing my master here._

She's silent for a moment and he wonders if he made a mistake. Perhaps she will think too much into that. Or perhaps, she'll realize what he really, really wants from her and leave him again.

_Hm_ , she murmurs and smiles her wicked you're-so-not-getting-away-with-it smile, _maybe I could get used to you being here all the time._

She steps in between his legs and pushes him back, sits down in his lap, _maybe I could even convince my father to let you move in me._

He's surprised and does not move when she climbs up his body, _I could use a little protection after all._

_Protection_ , he repeats confused, _from what exactly?_

_I don't know_ , she says with fake innocence, _maybe Jackson? Maybe because I put the photo you sent to me on Facebook? And I did it after accepting friend request from Scott?_

He groans and tries to push her away gently, _I'm so not going down on you now. He'll kill me first._

She gasps in a clearly mock surprise, _if you won't, my next status will be about you and Derek and your wicked thoughts._

And then she laughs.

 

He's sure Scott's laughter wakes up every student the next time they talk.

_You're so fucked_ , his friend says, _he'll never forgive you that._

_I was thinking about getting a t-shirt with that photo_ , Erica yells from his bed, _what do you think about that?_

Isaac just rolls his eyes when Scott hits the ground.

 


End file.
